warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ospreypaw
Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SummerClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PC and PCA. Administrator Stormstar 2015 is also a very active member of this wiki. She is the newest admin to the wiki and is always there to help. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 04:23, December 31, 2012 Hi! :) Want to come chatting with us? [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 02:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, we're partners in Rowan's assignment! We have to work on a piece of art together, so shall we do a charart? 22:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Osprey (talk) 23:31, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Just to let you know, I asked Rowan for Goldentalon, and she said yes. ;) 22:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hey Osp. Do you think you can find the possible kits for Risingspirit (Black cat) and WIldheart (Tortie and white)? Thanks. c: 19:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) CHat Meh need you!!! A lot. it's not that urgent.Ba,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 22:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Little Question could Bramblingkit become Daisyclaw's apprentice? If not that'll be cool. 04:36 Mon Sep 23 You said on splc talk page that if anyone wanted medicine cat apprentice they could contact you, so... Could Fernkit become it? If not that's fine. 20:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I saw Weaselwhisker was lookin' for a cat to mate with. Would it be possible for Spiderstorm to have a one night stand with him? I'd get on chat, but it won't work for me. -- 02:26 Thu Jan 30 I messed up, I meant Waspface, I'm assuming the answer remains the same? -- 02:44 Thu Jan 30 ShiftXLizard My kit's a red spotted tabby tom named Falconkit. :3 01:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC) little suggestion Alright! So, this is a little forward, because it's a long time from now, but I was just wondering: you're going to have Sheepstar of TWC, right? I was just gonna ask if you had his successor planned? If you don't it'd be really cool if Agatekit could be the leader/deputy. She's the reincarnation of Agateblaze, who was kinda important, and I just want her to live up to her 'original'. If not, no worries, I just wanted to pose the idea! :) kisses~ [[User:Ravenfang|'''wow]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'i'm']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'cool']] 00:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC) thank you! <3 [[User:Ravenfang|'wow']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'i'm']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'cool']] 00:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I will chanhe them I did not know Really sorry The accul charcters are mine Waspface waspface I noticed that waspface is like your Player could he mate with Ashley when she joins wc? 17:02, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Well if he plans to settle then will he become mates with Ashley? And also could Waspface be Huntingkit's mentor? 20:18, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Would Wrenstorm become mates with Hazelfern. 20:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Well she has kits so he cld foster them or be revealed that he's their father? Your choice! - 21:01, April 9, 2015 (UTC) HazelXWren Okay so I talked to Stoem on HazelXWren. And would it be okay if their first litter be after Huntingkit and his littermate become apps? Could they mate then? 16:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Wren They may become mates now. 01:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) re: I didn't know so many people on here liked AD :0 thanks for the welcome! Fawnstripes (talk) 00:41, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Larchcloud Drawing Hi ^^ I'm not sure if you want to see the finished drawing of Larchcloud or not, but here's the link just in case: http://hyalite-art.tumblr.com/post/118831278104/larchcloud Thank you for letting me draw her! Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 02:31, May 13, 2015 (UTC) The Socs Sorry I can change that. 17:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Can I join WinterClan? I'm new here, and I would like to be in WinterClan. If I can, may my name be Snowleaf? Warriors4Life (talk) 04:10, May 23, 2015 (UTC)Warriors4Life Chararts I really like how you do your charart' s. If you can/want to maybe you could do Sierra J-A's? 02:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey since you own Ebonyswan now. I was wondering if the kits were born yet? 19:53, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering when would be a good time for WrenXHazel to have kits. Honestly it doesn't matter to me. I just want your opinion. 20:36, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:HazelXWren Right now is a good time? Alright. I was curious so i could post. 23:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Do you know anyone we could offer the third kit since Stoem left? 00:02, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright. When you get time can you post in WC 00:08, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey i think hazelfern will have her kits soon. just letting you know since you own a kit. 17:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) if you're sure you want me to take him, i totally will :) just let me know if i ever do anything with him you wouldn't!! if only the clockwork could speak 18:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) chat pls im gettin lonly Wanna talk on the Chat Harestep Yo I was reading on Harestep's page and it said that he probably has more kits than just Duckwhisper/whisker's (i cant remember the name). Mind if I rp one?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 14:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Is spotted ginger tabby like Waspface okay? I think she'll be in between their ages.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Does Dapple know of her half siblings?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 15:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey also since Dapple is expecting Umbra's kits what would they look like?— Never stop believing. 16:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Re; all right. I'm cool with Dapple being friends with Weasel sounds real interesting.— Never stop believing. 20:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) The Greasers Okay, ok I know I don't have to ask (but it I think it would seem rude of me to just put her on the page) but can i join The Greasers with a she-cat and her family? Apprentice Yo I was wondering if Mapleface could get another apprentice soon?— Never stop believing. 17:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was also wondering if you could possibly do Alison's set? There's only three unless she decides to have kits son, but aside from that she's pretty simple. Here's what she looks like if you can. ::Alison :Length: short :Color: calico and white tabby (mostly white) :Scars and such: Single scar on her chest curving to end at the beginning on her stomach, torn ear — Never stop believing. 17:29, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Weaselwhisker Hey I was wondering if your cool with it if Thundershade can slowly begin to feel something for Weaselwhisker while beginning to talk to him? Or do you have something planned with him?— Never stop believing. 17:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright.— Never stop believing. 23:14, January 13, 2016 (UTC) That works! Because I was hoping that when I introduced Cloudkit/paw/spots I could have her be his adoptive mother— Never stop believing. 22:33, January 14, 2016 (UTC)